World so Cold
by AkastukiDragon
Summary: A month has passed since Sasori passed away and Deidara is all alone...or is he? Who is that sitting on Sasori's bed? Rated M for Hidan's mouth Note: I don't own Naruto or its Character's or the Song used


**This is my first time doing this.I hope you all like it also I would like to thank my besties for helping me with this **

* * *

A World So Cold

I never thought I'd feel this

Guilty and I'm broken Down inside

Living with myself

Nothing but lies

Deidara sighed heavily. The blonde haired Akatsuki member sat under a tree, resting for the night. The light of the fire lit up his sorrowful face and turned his hair a brilliant gold colour. He looked up at the the bright full moon, and the thousands and thousands of beautiful stars that surounded it, shining like diamonds on a bed of midnight velvet. It was a perfect night... Or at least it would be.

He looked to his side, knowing what he wouldn't see. He was right; he saw nothing but imposing forest and a painfully empty spot next to him. He was alone ever since that day when his beloved Danna left this world and became the most beautiful star in the sky. He missed him so much. The way his Danna would tell what to do, the way his hair looked alive in the light of a camp fire, the way his soulful brown eyes shone when he smiled... He could go on and on about his Danna, though he still couldn't believe Sasori was gone.

"Why my Danna? Why did he have to leave me?"

He remembered when he heard of his Danna's death. He felt numb... as if a part of himself had died that day too. Knowing he would never again feel his Danna's touch, hear his voice or see him smile in exasperation... Deidara became lost in thought, and soon fell into another dreamless sleep.

Living in a world so cold wasting away

Living in a shell with no soul

Since you'v gone away

Deidara woke up to the sun shining down on him through the trees, but he felt no warmth from it. He got up and dusted the dirt from his robe and started walking slowly back to the Akatsuki base. It was a bright sunny summer day with a light breeze that just lifted the blonde's hair. But he didnt even notice; he was lost in thought, thinking of all the times he had walked back to the base with Sasori on days like this.

But thoughs days were gone. He still counted the days as they passed... So long he had been alone. Then he remembered what today was. Deidara reached the base 20 minutes later, but didn't go inside. Insted, he snuck around to the back where no one ever went.

There, beside a flowering tree, was a small cave. Checking to make sure he was alone, he went inside. It was here that he payed his respects to his partner, Sasori. It was also here that he gave himself over to the sadness and guilt that was dwelling inside his chest like a caged beast. He sat down and brought his knees up to his chest, put his head down and let the tears come.

Do you ever feel me?

Do you ever look deep down inside

Staring at your self,

Paralized

A while later, he got up and wiped away any sign that he was crying. Deidara went into the base several minutes later, satisfied with his clean up. He was so down in the dumps that he didnt see Hidan standing there, chatting with Kakuzu. The blonde bumped into him, causing the immortal to lurch forward into the wall. Hidan turned around angrily and being in a foul mood, started to yell.

"What the fucking HELL blondie? Do you think you can just fucking push me into the motherfucking wall, you dick licker? Hey, answer me of I'll fucking sacrifice your uke-ass to Jashin-sama!"

But Deidara didn't hear any of it. He just continued on towards his room, and when he went to push Hidan, the silver haired man went to strike him. Thankfully, someone stopped him. The zelot looked to see Kakuzu shaking his head.

"Leave him be. He's going through enough right now, and no one wants to listen to your crap." With that, both Kakuzu and Hidan left Deidara to his own accourd.

Deidara was in his room, trembling, not knowing how much longer her could go on feeling like this. He looked around the room he once shared with Sasori; on his side of the room was a work table where he would work on is art. He then looked to the side that once belonged to his Danna; there was still his workshop, with the puppets he left behind, still laying on his work table, the spot where he would mix his poisons, and his bed that looked like he had only recently slept in.

I feel numb

I cant come to life

I feel like Im frozen in time

While Deidara was in his room, Pein, Itachi and Kisame where talking about Deidara. All three thought it was time for him to get a new partner.

"It's been a month since Sasori died. He needs to move on." Itachi said coldly. Kisame and Pein looked at the raven. Their leader sighed.

"Your right Itachi, but seeing how he taking Sasori's death... We need to handle this very carefully". As they continued talking, Deidara sighed and got up to have a shower. He entered the once shared bathroom and with it came the wonderful memories. He shut and locked the door, got undressed and turned the shower on. He stepped nimbly inside, letting the scalding water pour over his body. It should have burned, but the numbness pervailed.

"It's decided. Tobi will be his new partner." Itachi and Kisame both gave a nod.

"Where is he Leader-sama?" Pein turned to the Uchiha and smiled.

"He is with Zetsu right now. They should be back soon." With that, the unofficial meeting was over.

Deidara turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, then he got a second one to dry his hair. When he was done, the blonde opened the door to his room and froze.

Im too young to lose my soul

Im too young to feel this old

For so long Im left behind

I feel like Im losing my mind

Deidara was in a blissful shock. His blue eyes widened, and he moved his lips but no words came out. minutes passed when he finaly spoke.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here u-un?"

There was an irritated sigh from across the room. The dark figure that sat on Sasori's bed just looked at the blonde, then got up slowly. Deidara tried to take a few steps back but his legs wouldn't move. The other reached a pale hand out and took a strand of the blonde's hair between it's fingers

"You look like a mess. You really should take better care of yourself, brat." Letting the blonde strand go, the figure smirked. Deidara took a shaky breath, still unable to believe his eyes.

"I-I can t-take care of my s-self, un. I j-just had a s-shower" A chuckle came from the other's lips.

"Oh really? Because from where I'm standing, I see a blonde mess." Deidara became upset with this as his blue eyes looked into the soulfull brown ones that were Sasori's.

"Don't laugh at-" But he didnt get to finish, as Sasori's lips met his in a chaste kiss. The kiss only lasted for a moment, before Sasori pulled back and gave a small smile.

"Listen Dei, I can't stay here much longer. I only came back to tell you how much I love you and that you shouldn't be so hard on yourself." Tears started to prickle in his blue eyes.

"No, no please... Danna, don't leave me, un!" Sasori wiped the blonde's tears away gently.

"I'll be with you... if you promise me... you will live happily... until the day we can be together again..." Trying to get his voice, Deidara choked out a tearful responce.

"O-ok Danna, for y-you I will u-un." Sasori smiled softly, leaning in towards his blonde.

"That's my brat..." Sasori gave one last, sweet kiss before fading, leaving Deidara with a swollen heart, teary eyes and head full of mixed emotions...

Livin in a world so cold

Wasting away

Livin in a shell with no soul

Since you've gone away

Livin in a world so cold

Counting the days

Since you've gone away

You've gone away from me

* * *

**I would like to say that I'm sorry if any one cried while reading this T^T**

**This is one of my fave song's by Three Days Grace and I cried while typing this(while listening to World so Cold)**

**Please post a Review ^^  
**


End file.
